


Truth or Dare

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Cumshot, Deepthroating, Ejaculation, Erections, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Groping, Impregnation, Incest, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Nudity, Orgasm, Orgy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Truth or Dare, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Urination, Vaginal Sex, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and their friends play truth or dare to curb their boredom.
Relationships: Mabel Pines/Lee (Gravity Falls), Tambry/Nate (Gravity Falls), Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Truth or Dare

Six teens (and two almost-teens) sat in a circle in Thomson's room. They were at the end of a long day of goofing off and had ran out of things to do. Robbie had proposed playing truth or dare and everyone pretty much agreed right away although Dipper only agreed to do it to impress Wendy and Mabel was only going along with Dipper. In reality they were nervous, not knowing how far this game was going to go. But they stayed because they were finally "in" Wendy's group of friends and weren't going to miss this opportunity.

"Alright, Tambry you're up first, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Tambry said, not looking up from her phone.

"Ok, how about you don't look at your phone for the rest of the game, maybe you can actually interact with your friends for once."

Tambry glared at Robbie for a moment before closing her phone and placing it off to the side. "Ummm, Lee, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Tambry smirked at him, "Are you gay?"

"What? No! I'm not gay!" Lee blurted out.

"Are you sure?" responded Tambry.

"Yes, of course I'm sure! Why would I not be sure?" Lee started to turn red.

"Bi?"

"I- wait, you only get one question, shut it Tambers."

Tambry's question had managed to get a snicker out of Dipper and Lee noticed. He turned to the boy and growled angrily.

"Ok kid, truth or dare?" he asked menacingly.

Dipper, intimidated, responded, "Uhh, truth."

"Which girl here do you like the most?"

Now it was Dipper's turn to blush. I mean, there were only two options apart from his sister so it shouldn't be that embarrassing, right? Unless that's what he was implying. Dipper had always found his twin sister endearing, cute and had even fantasized about her quite a lot more than he should have. She had been the cause for a lot of his pleasure but he was only attracted to the concept of his sister in lewd situations, he didn't like-like her he just liked the idea of having sex with her as his sister. He knew it was wrong and illegal but it was something he kept pent up inside of him for years. Ever since he was very little and their parents bathed them together, he savored bath time as even at that age he loved watching her smooth, pink vagina and her cute nipples. He wasn't going to tell them this anyway, so it didn't matter. Wendy was the next obvious choice, he had a massive crush on her ever since he came to Gravity Falls. But did he want to let her and everyone else know that? He could lie and say Tambry but that wouldn't be in the spirit of the game.

"Um, Wendy." he said. Many of the teens started whispering and giggling to each other, Wendy started smiling and Mabel began harassing Dipper.

"Yes! Yes, I knew it!" Mabel exclaimed as she leapt onto Dipper, pushing him to the floor. Her nipples were strangely hard and Dipper could feel them even through her sweater. She wasn't wearing a bra, and the thought of this made Dipper go wild. His mind raced with thoughts of his sister's nipples being covered by just one piece of clothing. His penis began to swell and bulge in his pants and he couldn't hide or adjust it because Mabel had pinned him down so he couldn't move freely. The tent in his pants was on display for all to see. And see they did, everyone started pointing and gasping at his crotch and Wendy even got a little red in the face. When Dipper finally got his sister off him, everyone had quieted down and he adjusted his erection into a less visible position. The awkward silence was, well, awkward, so Dipper broke it with his question.

"Thomson, truth or dare?" he said quietly.

"Umm, uh, dare I guess."

"Make it interesting kid." said Robbie.

"Yeah, say something crazy!" Nate agreed.

Thomson seemed to be the group punching bag. If anything Dipper wouldn't feel as bad making him do something humiliating especially if it would make Dipper seem cooler. He was gonna think of something horrible.

"Thomson, take off your pants and stick your finger as far up your ass as you can get, then pull it out and suck on it."

The silence was even longer than last time. Had he gone too far? The answer was confirmed to be no when everyone apart from Thomson laughed out loud.

"Now that's a dare!" Nate said with a high five.

Thomson reluctantly pulled down his pants to reveal his hairy ass. His finger hovered above his rear entrance before he struggled to push it inside. Everyone groaned in disgust when it finally slipped in and Thomson cried out in pain. After a few seconds, his finger exited with a pop and a sensation that made him jump. His finger had streaks of brown on it and the earlier groans were amplified when they saw the shit covered finger and when he put it in his mouth. When it came out, the brown was gone and Thomson spun around to a bin to throw up. Feeling mischievous, Lee reached over slowly to Thomson's exposed balls and gave them a hard slap. Thomson yelped and threw up more while everyone laughed.

Soon enough the game was back on. Thomson wiped a trickle of vomit from his lip and looked at Mabel.

"You, truth or dare."

"Dare!" Mabel yelled out excitedly.

"Kiss your brother, on the lips." 

Mabel's energy soon faded away and Dipper got more butterflies in his stomach. Mabel looks confused at first before quickly changing to a more confident look.

"Ok bro, let's do this." she crawled over to Dipper while the others cheered her on and stopped inches from his face. He stared into her eyes as he kissed her. Her lips were soft and gentle but she was obviously new to this. It wasn't much of a kiss, more so just their lips resting together but it excited Dipper none the less. His incest induced boner returned but this time he didn't realize he had one, he was too preoccupied with his kiss. When Mabel pulled away the twins stared at each other for a moment, blush fiercely. The once confident and upbeat girl was now shy and embarrassed. Her hand pushed her skirt down as she began to grind against her hands. No one noticed but Dipper, they were all looking at his bulge and giggling.

"Wendy, truth or dare?" Mabel said loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Dare dude."

"Sit on Dipper's lap for the rest of the game."

Before Dipper could react, the redhead was already walking across the floor towards him. Her hips swaying as she walked and her lips curled into a smirk. When she reached him she spun around and stuck her ass out towards Dipper's crotch. Despite her age, her ass was amazing. Not too big, not too small, perfectly round and bouncy. Dipper had fantasized about her ass a lot and now she was going to sit on him. She gently planted her behind on Dipper's crotch, wiggling her hips to squeeze his erection between her ass cheeks. Dipper leaned back to facilitate Wendy and wriggled his toes. Wendy was doing much more than just sitting on his lap, she was grinding up and down the length his Dipper's penis, teasing him. After a minute she stopped to ask the next person.

"Tambry, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare, why not."

"Get naked in front of us all."

Tambry paused for a moment before sighing and standing up. She removed her boots and purple leggings while the boys all cheered her on. Crossing her arms in front of her, she grabbed her top and lifted it over her head slowly while the boys watched intently. Pulling the shirt over her head, she revealed her lacy black bra and then she stepped out of her skirt to show off her matching panties. Her hands reached behind her back and swiftly unhooked her bra, letting it fall down to the floor. The horny guys around her stare at her nice, round boobs and hard, dark nipples. Tambry doesn't seem embarrassed, if anything it seems to turn her on. She bites her lips and presses her boobs together, letting them bounce when she lets go, then hooking her thumbs into her panties. She pulls them down to her ankles, steps out of them, and steps her legs apart to reveal her pubic hair, dyed the same color as her hair, shaved into the shape of a trapezoid above her vagina. 

"Nate, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Nate said, eyes glued on Tambry's tits.

"Lay on your back," Tambry says as she stands above him with her hands on her hips. Nate lays down, staring up between Tambry's legs. Tambry squats down above his face and says, "Drink up!"

Tambry drops down onto Nate's face and keeps Nate's mouth open while he struggles to get up. Tambry moans as she releases control on her bladder, letting out her warm pee. Her pee flows into Nate's mouth, all over his face and down Tambry's legs. After struggling for a while, Nate gives into Tambry's dominance, licking and swallowing the warm liquid in his mouth.

"Really? Not on my carpet you guys!" Thomson exclaimed. Tambry ignored him, throwing her head back and clamping her thighs around Nate's head, moaning and grunting. When the last of her piss leaked out of Tambry's pussy, Nate kept licking, drinking as much as possible.

"Ah, Nate, you don't have to, mmm. Oh God, please keep going!" Tambry moaned while grinding on Nate's face. This entire situation really turned the others on as Wendy began to rub against Dipper again, Mabel pushed down on her skirt again and the other boys had visible bulges and horny expressions.

"Oh fuck it, we don't need this stupid game to have fun." Wendy said out loud as she stood up, pulling Dipper up with her. She quickly dropped to her knees and unbuttoned Dipper's shorts.

"Ah Wendy, are you really sure about this?" Dipper said shortly before his 4-inch dick flopped out of his underwear. Wendy licked up the length of Dipper's shaft, stopping at the tip, wrapping her lips around it and taking it into her mouth. Dipper moaned and pulled Wendy closer to him. He felt her soft lips slide across the length of his dick and her tongue teasing the tip, tasting Dipper's salty precum. While Wendy slurped Dipper's penis, Mabel crawled up beside the two, watching Dipper and Wendy's sexual encounter. She pulled up her skirt and began to touch her own pussy through her pink panties. As she rubbed and quietly moaned into her sweater, Lee came up behind her and reached over to her chest, feeling her flat chest through her sweater and pushing his crotch into her back. Mabel gasped and wanted to get away at first out of fear until Lee's fingers came upon her nipples. The sensitivity pulsed through her chest and she yelped in surprise pleasure.

"You like that?" Lee asked. Mabel managed to nod her head as she leaned into Lee.

Across the room, Nate continued to lick at Tambry's pussy, sucking on her clit and groping her ass.

"Yes, yes, yes, please, holy fuck!" She yelled out as her body tensed up in orgasm and she fell forward onto Nate. Her cheek pressed against his erection and she smiled, pulling it out of his pants. Spinning around, she plants herself on his cock, pressing the tip up to her pussy and then letting it slip inside. Tambry and Nate both moaned together, his cock stretching Tambry's insides, lubricated by Tambry's piss and Nate's spit. Each time her hips fell against his a wet slapping sound enunciated their pleasure.

Mabel pulled her clothes off her body while Lee dropped his pants. Mabel crawls over to him and stares at his dick, mesmerized.

"What are you waiting for?" Lee said, prodding her cheek with the tip. Mabel opened her mouth and closed her lips around the tip, gently sucking and running her tongue around it. Lee thrust forward, forcing his cock down Mabel's throat. Mabel gagged and tears streamed out of her eyes. Her throat slowly stretched out to accommodate Lee's girth as he continued to face-fuck the young girl.

Dipper laid on the ground watching Wendy undress above him; she dropped her bra and her panties, quickly lowering her soaking pussy onto Dipper's dick before he could react to anything. Sliding it inside, Wendy sighs in relief and pleasure. Wendy leans close to Dipper's face to kiss him passionately while bouncing on his dick.

"Fuck Dipper, how long have you wanted to do this for?" Wendy didn't get an answer other than Dipper's moans as he orgasmed. She couldn't blame him, he was young and a virgin but she still needed to get off so she kept going. Wendy pinched her nipples and made out with Dipper while they fucked.

Tambry grew closer to orgasm as did Nate. She moaned in a higher pitch and Nate needed to warn her before he got her pregnant.

"Mm, Tambry, you need to get off, ah, before I cum inside!" Nate pleaded to her, pushing against her thighs. Tambry smirked at him, grabbing his shoulders and kissing him while her pussy contracted around Nate's cock as she orgasmed. She squealed into Nate's mouth and quivered with pleasure that pulsed throughout her body. The tightness clamping around Nate's dick pushed him over the edge as he struggled against the need to cum.

"Oh fuck it." Nate said before deciding to enjoy the moment and give into his desires. His own wave of ecstasy washed over him and he shot spurts of cum inside Tambry. The girl gasped as she felt more and more hot cum fill her womb. Both of their orgasms faded and Tambry fell forward and snuggled up to Nate.

"Fuck, that was amazing, it felt so good. Fuck," Tambry said in between breaths, "we need to do this again."

Mabel was quickly learning how to take the intrusion in her throat without issue. She had saliva dripping down her chest as her head was jammed further onto Lee's dick. 

"You want it on your face?" he asked. Mabel managed to force out a 'mmph hmph' in affirmation before Lee pulled his dick past her lips with a pop. Mabel gasped for air while Lee stroked his dick which was slick with Mabel's saliva. Mabel stuck out her tongue in preparation for the incoming load.

"Ah, good girl, here it comes." Lee groaned and leaned back slightly as he shot his cum all over Mabel's waiting face. Thick ropes glazed her face and some fell into her mouth. After the last of Lee's cum dripped onto the floor, Mabel licked her lips and swallowed the jizz, savoring the taste and giving a satisfied 'mmm'.

Wendy had made Dipper cum three times while trying to get herself off. She rubbed her own clit whilst wiggling her hips on Dipper's penis who at this point was worn out. Wendy eventually climaxed and squirted her juices onto Dipper's dick. Dipper lay there on the floor as Wendy quietly pulled on her clothes.

"So, uh, you guys wanna get some food or something?" Thomson said. Everyone looked at him for a second before agreeing simultaneously. They got dressed and went out, leaving the twins naked in the room. After wiping the cum from her face, Mabel crawled over to her brother and stood over him. Dipper opened his eyes to see his naked sister standing above him.

"Hey bro, y'know I never got to finish myself off, wanna help your sister out?" Mabel said. Dipper's dick became erect and Mabel noticed it.

"Heh heh, I guess that's a yes then."


End file.
